Misteri Hantu Nina
by Huang MinWook
Summary: Bagaimana jika Tao menakutin Si Ace, dongssaengnya senidiri. Dan pada ahkirnya Dia yang ketakutan(?) *Gak bisa buat summany* -TaoRisCe story-


Tittel : Misteri Hantu Nina

Author : Huang MinWook

Cast : Tao, Kris dan Ace (Sebagai Manusia, Acenya XD)

Rating : K mungkin

Gerne : Horror gagal ._.

Warning : Tpyo(s) dan Gaje

Annyeong~!  
Sebagai Author baru, Aku mau bawa cerita ini. Cerita ini bukan sepenuhnya punya Author, Selainkan milik majalah anak-anak terkenal(?). Author hanya Menganti Castnya saja. Hanya itu saja author sampaikan, dan mohon bantuannya *bow*

Baiklah, tanpa banyak bicara langsung saja ke ceritanya!

~~~~KrisTaoAce~~~

-Tao pov-

"Kamu tahu, ssaeng, Nina itu hantu anak kecil keluarga Belanda yang gak mau disuruh tidur. Reweeel terus, kayak kamu. Makanya mamanya buatin lagu Nina Bobo. Terus, Nina meninggal karena sakit, jadi hantu, deh!" Kataku.

"Uh…. Gege bohong!" tukas Ace, Dongssaengku. Matanya yang buat membesar ketakutan.

"Ih… betulan! Gege baca di Internet. Sejak Nina meninggal, setiap malam dirumahnya sering kedengaran suara anak menangis. Suara tangisannya baru berhebti kalau mama Nina nyanyi lagu Nina Bobo. Siapa lagi coba itu, kalau bukan hantunya Nina?" ceritaku.

"Di rumah itu, juga sering ada bayangan putih-putih. Nina waktu meninggak pakai gaun tidur putih!" tambahku, melebih-lebihkan cerita di internet supaya semakin seru. Kulihat Ace semakin rapat memeluk boneka Unicron(?) kesayangannya, pertanda ia ketakutan.

"Makanya jangan mau dinyanyikan lagu Nina Bobo sama Kris ge, nanti bias…" aku diam sebentar menoleh kiri-kanan, memastikan tidak ada yang mendengar. Lalu, aku membungkuk dan membisiki telinga dongssaengku, "Nanti didatangin hantu Nina, lo! Dan, jangan cerita-cerita soal ini, nanti Nina marah" ancamku. Ace mengangguk ketakutan, "Jadi anak yang pintar, berani tidur sendiri, enggak merepotkan Kris ge, ya!"

Ace mengagguk lagi. 

~~~~KrisTaoAce~~~

Malamnya, betul saja, Ace menolak dikeloni Kris ge sebelum tidur. Ia masuk kamar sendirian. Aku bersorak kegirangan. Akhirnya, Kris ge punya waktu buat aku, tidak direpoti oleh si manja Ace.

"Main game yuk, Ge! Baca buku, terus nonton DVD bareng!" otakku penuh berbagai kegiatan yang ingin kulakuan bersama Kris ge. Ya, soalnya sejak Ace lahir, Kris ge jadi sibuk mengurusi Ace. Aku jadi tak punya teman.  
Kris ge itu sepupu kami yang tinggal di rumah kami sambil kuliah. Papa dan Mama sibuk, jadi Kris ge yang menemaniku. Sebelum Ace dating dan bikin kacau semuanya. Huh!

"Tao siapkan game-nya ya, ge" ucapku penuh semangat, lalu naik ke ruangan tengah, tampat Papa menaruh computer untuk main game. Di situ juga ada rak buku-buku favoritku dan televise besar untuk menonton DVD.

Aku sedang asyilk memilih DVD yang ingin kunonton, saat tiba-tiba, sayup-sayup terdengar nyanyian Nina Bobo.  
_Nina bobo, oooh… nina bobo_

Aku menrinding mendengar suara nyanyian itu. Suaranya tidak keras, tapi melengking tinggi dan misterus. Apalagi di luar angin bertiup kencang.

_ Kalau tidak bobo, digigit nyamuk…_

Tok… tok… Aku melihat ke jendela. Angin kencang membuat ranting pohon mangga di halaman mengetuk jendela kaca di depanku. Sret! Suatu bayangan putih tiba-tiba berkelbat di jendela!

"Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Aku menjerit sekuat tenanga.

Kris ge masuk sambil mengendong Ace, lalu memelukku yang amat ketakutan. Lucunya, Ace ikut memelukku juga.

"Sssh.. ssh.. jangan atut Tao ge. Kris ge bilang, hantu Nina tidak ada, kok" Kata Ace sambil mengusap-usap punggungku.

Aku langsung menarik diri dari pelukan Kris ge dan Ace.

"Kamu cerita sama Kris ge, ne?" aku langsung menuduh Ace. Dongssaengku meringis.

"Ssh… sudah.. Kris ge, kok, yang tadi masuk kamar Ace dan Tanya kenapa tidak mau dikeloni. Kasihan dong, dongssaengmu, baru umur 3 tahun sudah dikasih cerita seram. Dia ketakutan tadi. Memangnya enak ditakut-takuti dengan lagu Nina Bobo?" Kris ge menatapku lekat-lekat. Aku terdiam. Ketakutan itu sama sekali tidak enak.  
"Lagipula, jangan langsung percaya, sama cerita di internet. Cari tahu dulu yang benar. Kamu tau enggak, _nina_ di lagu Nina Bobo itu bukan nama orang? _Nina_ diambil dari Bahasa Portugis, _menina_, artinya anak perempuan" jelas Kris ge. Uhm aku jadi malu mendengarnya.  
"Mianhae, Ce" aku berbisik. Dongssaengku tersenyum, lalu menguap beberapa kali.

"Ace mau dikeloni Tao ge juga dong" pintanya manjam lalu berayut padaku. Rasa lembut dan hangat. Aku membelai rambut keritingnya. Tiba-tiba aku amat menyayanginya.

Malam itu, aku dan Kris ge sama-sama menyanyikan lagu Nina Bobo untuk Ace.

"Kris ge minta maaf juga, ne. Akhir-akhir ini sibuk kuliah, sibuk juga mengurusi Ace, sampai tidak sempat main sama kamu" Kata Kris ge setelah Ace tertidur. Aku mengangguk.

"Maaf juga tadi menakut-nakutimu dengan manyanyikan Nina Bobo. Tapi suara Gege merdu, kan?" seloroh Kris Ge, membuatku tertawa. Dalam hati aku malu juga. Aku, kan, sudah naik kelas lima(?), masak takut pada lagu anak-anak.

"Eh, tapi yang kelebat putih itu apa, ya?" tiba-tiba aku teringat. "Tadi, di jendela ada kelebatan putih, lo. Itu yang bikin Tao teriak"

"Oh, ya? Gege sama sekali tidak bikin kelebatan apa-apa, kok" wajah Kris ge sama bingungnya. Kami sama-sama terdiam

Yah, kelebatan putih itu bisa apa saja, kan? Mungkin jemuran seprei putih Mama belum diangkat, lalu tertiup angin….  
-Tao pov end-  
And The End(?)

Tao : Ih, serem, Kenapa Aku yang jadi Peran utama? ;A;

Author : Well, Wae? -_-  
Tao : Kamu pasti tau, kan kalo aku paling takut di EXO? ;A; Tau gak? Aku gemteran saat bacain ini cerita! ;A;  
Author : Hehehe, Mianhae, soalnya peran ngepass :3  
Kris : Ngepass bagaimana? -_-  
Author : Ya… Cerita itu Tao ge iri sama Ace gitu, jadi Tao ge berniat takutin Ace -_-  
Tao : Ta-tapi ;A;

Ace : Ace suka Cerita ini . Ace jadi Manusia XD  
Author : Uhm~ Hanya di cerita ini kau jadi Manusia, Ace :3  
Ace : Eh? Wae? QAQ  
Author : Lebih imutan kau jadi Boneka *peluk ace* XD  
Kris : Hei! Lepaskan Tanganmu darii Aceku -_-

Author : Enggak mau :P urusin itu Pandamu yang menangis  
Kris : -_-+ eh, Arraseo *srimk*  
Tao : *mendiring*  
Author : Yaelah -_- Sudahlah, review please *wink*


End file.
